Boots for invalid patients are common. They are normally equipped with a soft interior material for the comfort of the patient, and have securing straps or the like to facilitate attachment and detachment. Some such boots have suitable openings to receive splints or the like, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,059.
However, existing boots are not versatile enough to secure a patient's foot to the foot rest portion of a wheel chair, and to also allow the sole of the boot to be supported for walking where a plurality of ambulatory problems exist. Further, many such boots will not receive both a normal sized foot, as well as a badly swollen foot.
Therefore, a principal object of this invention is to provide a boot means for invalid patients or the like which has a laterally open pocket means in the sole thereof to receive a supporting means whether it be the foot rest of a wheel chair or a pad means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a boot means for invalid patients or the like which is economical of manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.